


Bummer

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-11
Updated: 2003-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Bummer

A harsh wind bent young trees parallel to the street, and the clouds crawled dark and low above the skyline, but no rain hit the pavement.

Clark had a farmer's realism with regard to weather. Mother Nature was a bitch; she didn't give a good damn if anyone felt cheated. He knew that, but he was still disappointed. He loved the way the rain slicked over windows, melting Metropolis' hard edges, making cold steel bend and dance.

Hearing movement in the bathroom, Clark smiled. If he couldn't have Metropolis in the rain, Lex in the shower was just as good.


End file.
